


Let Me Catch You

by Phantom_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Healing, Love, Self-Doubt, Sex, powered reader, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Queen/pseuds/Phantom_Queen
Summary: Healing takes time. You just need to see that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Let Me Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that needed to be written so I can focus on my main story. 
> 
> First time Reader story. First time smut.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**Let Me Catch You:-**

Pain twisted and throbbed, sinking deeper with every step you took; leaning on the bathroom sink did nothing to ease that stomach-turning pain. 

Your physio session hadn't gone well. 

Hadn't been going well all week. 

You could barely move your left shoulder, and your right knee seemed to scream every time you put too much weight on it. 

Until you had full movement, until you were back fighting fit, you were bound to the Compound. 

Barred from active duty. 

Frustration simmered beneath your skin. 

You hated the implication.

Hated the sharp reminder of your own mortality. 

You weren't an Asgardian. 

You didn't have the Hulk's immunity to injury. 

You didn't have the super-soldier serum coursing through your veins. 

You were mortal. 

Fragile. 

Breakable. 

_Weak._

_Worthless._

Without your work, you were nothing. 

It was your life, the entirety of who you were as a person. 

Good or bad.

You had dedicated your life to fighting the good fight. 

Of putting your unique talents, your skillset to helping others. 

Without that, without the job, what were you?

A freak. 

Unnatural. 

You looked at your reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

You reflection looked back at you. 

You didn't recognise yourself anymore. 

Hollow-eyed and sunken cheeked.

Where had the healthy you gone?

Where had the energy, the spark, the smile gone?

You hadn't washed your hair in weeks.

You hadn't seen the need. 

You were disgusting.

Anger boiled and bubbled.

Power rippled through you that ever-present swirling vortex that tucked beneath your skin that felt as though you swallowed a live wire, crackled and sparked. 

The mirror cracked. 

Fracturing. 

_Showing a true reflection._

A snarl of disgust escaped your lips as you turned away, walking towards the shower, swallowing back the wave of nausea as pain coiled tighter. 

You switched the shower on.

Slowly removed your clothes, as you waited those precious moments for the water to reach the temperature you needed. 

A shiver ran down the length of your spine, goosebumps on your arms as the cold air moved around you. 

Slowly, agonisingly so, you stepped into the shower. 

Using the rail to lean on. 

Hot water hit your skin. 

The burn prickled.

You didn't care. 

You loved scorching hot water and had it as hot as you could physically take it. 

You stood, eyes closed, under the beat of the water. 

The ache in your body easing ever so slightly. 

You weren't sure how long you stood there. 

Water had always been your escape, and it hadn't changed. 

There was just something about standing beneath the hot water or soaking in a warm bath that grounded you. 

The beauty of showers at the Compound meant they never ran out of hot water and you got to enjoy them as long as you wanted to. 

You weren't sure exactly when Bucky joined you. 

You heard him enter the bathroom. 

Felt the shift in the air that only ever happened in his presence, the possibility that you were more sensitive to him than you realised tugged at your subconscious.

You pushed it away. 

Thinking hurt, you didn't want to think. 

You wanted to stay in the shower and ignore the rest of the world. 

You heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor, felt his presence at your back as he stepped into the shower. 

His hands were a soft caress over your shoulders.

You tensed.

Bucky whispered your name, his thumbs gently massaging the nape of your neck. 

A contrast between flesh and metal, it sent a shiver down your spine, both applying the same amount of pressure. 

"Hmm," you answered half-heartedly. 

"Are you okay?"

The lie slipped out quickly. 

It was a well-practised lie, one you often repeated in an attempt to convince yourself you were. 

"I'm fine."

Bucky paused in his movement, telling you he knew you were lying. 

He read you better than you thought. 

The silence stretched between you as he continued to move his thumbs, slow circular movements. 

It was a weakness. 

Your neck. 

Neck kisses. 

The nape of your neck massaged. 

It didn't matter. 

It was one of your weaknesses, one that could easily have you purring. 

The tension slipped away slowly, your body relaxed into his. 

A whine of protest escaped your lips as he stopped. 

A chuckle escaped his. 

Not that you could protest for long, his fingers were soon back, with shampoo lathered hands gently massaging your scalp. 

A moan escaped. 

Okay, hair and neck were your weaknesses. 

Ones Bucky knew well. 

Your skin prickled.

For an entirely different reason.

Goosebumps on your arms. 

A shiver down your spine. 

For the first time, in the last eight weeks, the pain was forgotten, pushed aside as desire shot through you. 

Bucky's hands moved down your body. 

Pulled you back against him. 

You fitted almost perfectly, your head tucking underneath his chin. 

"Are you okay?"

"No," you answered honestly, "I don't think I am."

Fingers moved gently down the length of your arms. 

"What happens if I can never go back out in the field?"

"Is that what you are worried about?"

You nodded.

"Babydoll, it's been eight weeks. You had two major surgeries. It will take time," he said softly, "I don't think you realise how far you have already come." 

"I haven't, I can't -"

He cut you off; turning you around slowly, his fingers cupped your chin and gently pushed your head upwards, so you met his eyes. 

Intense blue eyes that threatened to swallow you whole. 

"You were dying in my arms. Now you can stand on your own two feet," Bucky said slowly, "We thought we had lost you. I thought I lost you. But you are here, standing on your own two feet proving everyone wrong. It will take time, but if getting back out in the field is what you want to do, I will help you every step of the way."

He kissed you. 

His lips brushing yours softly, like butterfly wings.

Just long enough that he could inhale your breath before he pulled back. 

"I will catch you every time you fall. Let me catch you," Bucky whispered softly, almost pleading as his forehead touched yours. 

"I'm afraid if I fall, I will never get back up," you admitted. 

"I will always help you up."

A statement. 

A declaration. 

Your pulse fluttered. 

Your breath caught. 

They hadn't said those three words, not in the way everyone else did, but that didn't mean you didn't feel it. That Bucky didn't feel it. 

You loved him. 

He loved you. 

And at that moment that was all that mattered. 

"I'm sorry," you whispered. 

You had been pushing him away these last few weeks, and that hadn't been fair on him.

"I've always got you babydoll."

You kissed him. 

Kissed him like you had always kissed him. 

Hungry, hot and breathy. 

Kissed him like no-one had kissed you before Bucky. 

Seeking union and closeness. 

Chasing the elusive liquid fire that reached through both of them. 

Bucky was just as determined. 

Sharing one breath, one sensation. 

He pressed against you, hard and urgent.

You could feel his arousal. 

A muffled moan escaped you, vibrated through you. 

You wanted him. 

You pulled back, "Do you have -"

"Right here," he whispered, "I didn't want to get caught out again like last time."

He reached into one of the shower caddies and pulled out a condom. 

You let your hands, trail across his shoulders, down his body. Gently tracing a finger over his nipples.

A groan escaped him. 

He leaned down to kiss your throat, pulling a groan from you in turn, your fingers gripping his arms.

He trailed still further down your chest, taking one of your breasts in his mouth and tugged on the nipple. 

His tongue flickering over it lightly, before he sucked a little harder. 

"I love your breasts," Bucky said, his voice throaty and deep, "I love your breasts, your ass, your legs - I love everything about you."

His hands cupped your ass before he pulled you off your feet. 

You wrapped your legs around him, as he pushed you against the wall, offering extra support.

With a slow thrust, he slid into you, a gasp escaping your lips as you felt every inch of him push inside of you. 

The water and soap made you both slippery, his skin felt like silk against yours. 

His girth spread you wide, and you could feel yourself tighten around him, as he slowly thrust in and out, building the friction you both needed. 

You fell into the passion, floating on the waves moving through you. 

Your whole body tightened with each slide of his cock. 

You arched your back. 

A moan escaped.

Fingers dug into his back, glorying in the muscles of his back. 

He kissed you.

Your senses entangled in a wash of male hunger, and the exotic taste that was pure Bucky. 

His pace quickened thrusts harder. 

Pressure building, your core tightening.

You let out a sharp cry, as the dam broke and the cascade of release thundered through your body.

A tsunami rolled over you, a wave of swirling emotions, desire and hunger, joy and pain. 

You lost yourself to the sensations that rode through your body to the rhythm your bodies made together.

Bucky stiffened, pulled you tight against him, a shuddering thrust of his cock deep inside of your, a growl escaping his lips as he came.

You could feel his cock pulse inside of you. 

Vibrations running through you. 

He kissed you again.

You could taste the water on his lips, as it continued to beat down around you. 

You didn't care. 

Not in that moment, as joined as you were the heat of him pressing against your skin, your heart pounding in your chest and your eyes locked together. 

He held you tightly, and you found yourself lost in him. 

"I love you," you whispered softly.

"I love you," he whispered back, "Always and forever."


End file.
